MASH: Vietnam
by Commander3428961
Summary: (Three way crossover with Maximum Ride). It has been one decade, since the end of the Korean War. The personnel of the 4077, were looking forward to some peace at last.. But, were called in to another war. A war, in a country,, very different from Korea. Now, Hawkeye Pierce reunites with old friends.. And, makes new ones.


(Crabapple Cove, Maine. February, 1963).

Doctor Benjamin Franklin 'Hawkeye' Pierce, sat in his house, looking over some pictures. This photos.. Were from his days, in the Korean War. Hawkeye had been drafted, right out of medical school. He had been assigned to the 4077 MASH unit. He'd met good people. His friends, Duke Forrest, Trapper John McIntyre. Henry Blake. Margaret Houlihan. Radar O'Riley. Maxwell Klinger. Father Francis Mulcahy. Colonel Sherman Potter. Charles Emerson Winchester... And, his best friend, BJ Hunnicutt. They'd been through the horrors of the Korean War. Stitched men up, and got then home. Or, occasionally, back to the frontlines. Hawkeye hated doing the later.

Often, during the Korean War (and, Hawkeye had assumed a few of the previous wars).. People would be drafted, who hadn't even graduated high school yet.

But, now that the Korean War was over.. Hawkeye hoped he'd never have to go through what he did, ever again. However.. That all changed one day.

It had been five years, since Hawkeye's father, Doctor Daniel Pierce, died.. And, three since Hawkeye's bitter divorce. It was no secret to Hawkeye, that war was raging on in another country in Asia. One that he hadn't heard of before. A country called Vietnam. And, he didn't want any part of it. But, he knew the US Army did.

Hawkeye came home, from the crabapple cove hospital, and saw his two children doing there homework. He said, "Finish it quickly, I have to drop you off at your mother's later!."

His children quickly ran up to him, after finishing their work. They played the board games they typically play.. Till two knocks in the door were heard.

One was Hawkeye's ex-father- in-law, Alvin. Hawkeye was curious where his ex-wife might have been. Alvin said, "She's.. Not going to be home for a while.." He gestured to the man next to him, "He'll explain why."

The man was short, with brown hair and brown eyes.. Dressed in a US Army uniform. He said, "Doctor Pierce.."

Hawkeye had been through this before.. There was a metal symbol on the man's collar.. He was from the draft office.

Hawkeye held his children back. He yelled to the draft man, "Are you insane?! My son is only ten years old!" Hawkeye knew the drill. An able bodied man, would be drafted to fight. Women were typically only drafted as nurses, but he'd been of some exceptions. However.. Hawkeye's children were both, only ten years old.. Nowhere near old enough to fight. And, Hawkeye wasn't going to let anyone take them, without a fight.

The draft man said, "No need to worry doctor.. The Army isn't that desperate. Actually.. We're here for you."

Hawkeye quickly began to realize.. It was a known fact that Hawkeye and his wife were in the same MASH unit together, in Korea. She had been a career officer in the US military.. She'd even recalled to duty.

Hawkeye said, in shock and hate, "You put through that in Korea.. And you want me to do if again?" He sat down in despair. He knew he had no way out. He hated the Army. But, realized that he would have to go.. For all the wounded soldiers in Vietnam.

The draft man said, "Don't worry, sir.. You won't be there for the whole war.. Just until you get enough points."

Hawkeye said, "That's what they told me in Korea." And, unfortunately... Hawkeye was there for the whole war.

Alvin said, "The children can stay with their grandmother, I'll take them to her house.. Until you get back."

Hawkeye asked, "What about your daughter? Say she comes home before I do?"

Alvin chuckled, "I think you and I both know.. She's too stubborn to leave the Army. And, too stubborn to come home before you."

Hawkeye thought if over. Alvin wasn't the best grandfather on earth, to the children.. But, he knew that Alvin's ex-wife (Hawkeye's ex-mother in law) was one of the best grandmother's in the world. So.. He'd be fine with the children staying with her for a while. The hospital was fully staffed, so they could replace him easily.

Hawkeye sighed, "I hate it.. I'm going to hate myself for if.. But, I'll do if."

The draft man handed him his notice. He said, "Good. Oh! The brass is promoting you, for your actions in Korea. Welcome back to Army, Major Pierce."

Hawkeye's son, Daniel, (who Hawkeye'd named after his father) hugged him. He said, "Please come back." This was the first in a long time, Hawkeye's son spoke to him. Daniel blamed his father, for the divorce. But.. Even so.. He still loved his dad, and didn't want him to get hurt. He knew what was going on in Vietnam.. And knew it was dangerous.

Hawkeye hugged his son back, "Don't worry. I wouldn't do that to you." He didn't know whether or not he would come home from Vietnam. He barely made it from Korea. But, he felt... If he could make it home, from one hellhole.. He can make if back from another.

Hawkeye hugged his daughter,Annie. She said, "Come home daddy. I love you." She loved her father.. And hoped to see him return.

Hawkeye replied, "I will honey. I love you too." He handed the children off to Alvin, and stuck his draft notice on his pocket. His worst nightmare had come true.. He was in the Army again... For a whole other war.

In the mountains of Colorado, there was a large house. inside the house, was a young woman with long blonde hair and brown eyes. dressed in a white shirt and jeans. this was Maximum Ride. Better known as Max. She walked down the stairs, and trie to look for something to make breakfast.

She heard, "Morning, Max." She looked and saw a young boy, with strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes. dressed in stripped pajamas. This was the Gasman, or, Gazzy. The youngest boy in their house.

Max said, "Good morning, Gazzy." She knelt down, "Breakfast is a.. surprise." She said that, because there was nothing there to make breakfast with.

The boy poured juice for everyone else.

From the top of the stairs, someone yelled, "OW! WHO MOVED THE TABLE, CLOSER TO THE STAIRS?!" A boy, around Max's age walked down the stairs. He was dressed in a white shirt, and jeans. He had short red hair, and faded blue eyes. This was Iggy.

Max replied, sheepishly, "Sorry, Iggy! The staircase just looked so.. Empty." She wanted her home, to look as pretty as it could.. But, didn't want to endanger her family.

Iggy replied, finding the couch, by feeling the walls, "Next time,warn me! I AM blind!" It was true. During an accident with scientists, Iggy completely lost his vision.

Max replied, incredibly irritated, "Then please, act like you are." She was annoyed, whenever Iggy tried to pull crap on her. He was completely blind.. But, that didn't stop him from using his other sense (after all, he has the best ears on the planet).

Iggy decided to make eggs for breakfast.

As Max looked around, something quickly passed her.. She thought, they'd be under attack.

She turned to see, the oldest boy in her home. He had long blue-black hair, and blue eyes. He was dressed in an all black outfit. This was Fang. Aside from Max, he was the oldest person in their home.

Max said, angry, "Didn't we discuss, making a sound when you move?" He's been on this streak, since they were children. It was becoming annoying.

Fang simply shrugged. The strong and silent type, as ever.

Max told him, "Just.. Set the table. I'll go get Nudge and Angel." She stormed up the stairs, to wake up the other girls of the house.

She entered the girls' room. In the one bed, was a young Black girl. She slept in a white shirt, and black shorts. She had dark hair, and brown eyes. This was Nudge, the motormouth of their group. Max shook her and said, "C'mon! 'Nother day. Get up and face it."

She turned to the other bed. A little girl, with blonde hair, and blue eyes sat on the bed. She was dressed in a red shirt and shorts. This was Angel. Sister of Gazzy, and youngest member of the Flock.

Max was surprised, "Oh! You're already dressed." She'd known Angel to be quite efficient in the past, but this was surprising.

Angel said, "Yeah. Could you do my buttons?" Her shirt was opened, and she couldn't do her buttons herself.

Max replied, "Sure." She started to button the little girl's shirt. As she did.. She thought of how they'd come to be on their own.

This was one of two homes the six children (who called themselves the Flock) lived in. The other was in Arizona. These houses were owned by Max's parents. However. Neither of her parents were there.. Her mother had been called to a US Army animal hospital in Kentucky.. Until the end of the war.

Max's father was a scientist.. Who had been sent to Britain to develop weapons for the British army in Vietnam.

(About an hour later).

The Flock all gathered (Gazzy had changed his clothes. He was now wearing a hoodie with a star on it, and jeans) and had breakfast.

After breakfast.. They all decided to go for a flight. Yes, flight. Max and her family.. Her Flock.. Were the world's first and only human-Avian hybrids.

After their flight.. They landed. At home, they saw.. A US Army jeep.. With an officer inside it.. A woman. A CIA woman.

the woman has blond, with brown eyes and glasses. Dressed in the US Army uniform. She said, "Hello.." She extended her hand, "I am Major Marian Janssen, CIA." She dropped a dossier of pictures on the hood of her jeep.

She handed them their draft papers, "You are officially part of the US Army now." She started her Jeep, and picked up the pictures.. Pictures of them, flying all over the USA. She said, "The CIA could use your services. If you don't ship out, to Camp Taylor tomorrow.. The CIA, will reveal your secret." She drove off. The Flock wrote letters to their human family (Max's parents and siblings. The rest knew little to nothing about their biological families, except Angel and Gazzy)... And packed up, for camp Taylor

(June 22, 1963).

If was at headquarters, Hawkeye Pierce and the six hybrids had received their orders. To report to the 2074th MASH unit. For Hawkeye.. It felt like Korea all over again. For the Flock.. This was an all new experience. Hawkeye put his bags in a jeep, and was driven to the new MASH. The Flock.. All had to crowd into a truck.

After an hour.. They finally arrived at the camp. The camp, was very military. For Hawkeye.. It was a familiar feeling. A Red Cross, all over the compound, medical symbols everywhere. Tents for the personnel to live in, vehicles that looked liked they'd been used. Felt just like the 4077.. Just a little different.

As the two vehicles parked.. Four women stepped out, clearly officers.. Of great renown.

One was tall (5'8), with long flowing blonde hair (that went past her hindquarters) and purple eyes. Her uniform, which was straining to hold back.. Certain parts of her body.. Was colored yellow. On her right shoulder, was the patch of the American flag. On her left.. The flag of Texas. On her collar.. Was the golden bar of a Second Lieutenant. This was Yang Xiao Long. Famous for being both a combatant, and a nurse. And, taking out half of the Viet Cong, with one punch.

Next to her, was a slightly shorter woman (5'6)with long flowing black hair and amber eyes. Her uniform was colored black, with little bits of white. She had the American flag on her left shoulder, and the letters NYC stitched into her right. On top of her head, was a little black bow. On her collar, like the blond.. Was the golden Second Lieutenant's bar. This was Blake Belladonna. What set her apart from the others.. Was that she was Native American.

Next was the shortest woman, in their group(5'2).She had long white hair and icy blue eyes. Her uniform (even though, she didn't want to color hers) was entirely white. She had the American flag on the right shoulder, and the flag of Alaska on the left. On her collar.. Were the two silver bars of a Captain. This was Weiss Schnee. Of the Alaska Schnees. One of America's wealthiest families.

Finally, the highest ranking woman in the room.. She was the second shortest(5'3). She had short brown hair with red highlights, and silver eyes. Her uniform was red and black (though, mostly red). On her collar, was the silver Rose of a Lieutenant Colonel. This was Ruby Rose. Younger sister of Yang.

After a while.. The commanding officer stepped out of her quarters. She had long black hair (that went past her hindquarters), red eyes.. And the exact same face as Yang.. Her own uniform was both black and red (but, predominantly red) and.. Straining, as Yang's was. On her collar.. Was the silver eagle. The rank.. Of colonel.

She addressed the new draftees, "Ladies and gents.. I am Colonel Raven Branwen. Your new commanding officer."


End file.
